Guardian Signs Bloopers
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: Bloopers from the game Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs! See Rand smash into things and Red Eyes get Tortured! It gonna be the most EPIC Bloopers in the POKEMON WORLD! PLEASE REVIEW! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Bloopers!**_

**Me: Bloopers from Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs!**

**Ben: Say WHAT?**

**Me: Pretend it's a movie. I will make bloopers.**

**Summer: Ok.**

**Me: It's gonna be EPIC.**

**Rand: *Sweatdrop***

**Me: Red Eyes shall fall!**

**Leanne: O.o**

**Me: Ben shall fall over!**

**Nema: *Face palm* Let's get on with the chapter now…**

**Chapter One!**

**Bad Landing**

Summer: *Lying on ground* Owww… *Gets up*

Ben: Uhhhhh… *Lying on ground*

Summer: Get up Ben!

Ben: *Gets up* Owww…

Summer: *Looks around* Looks like the submarine stood on end…

Ben: *Rubbing his forehead* Owww…

Summer: And I don't see Ukulele Pichu anywhere…

Ben: *Snaps back into reality* *Looks around*

Ukulele Pichu: *Clinging to some boxes* Pichu…

Summer: *Spots Pichu* There he is!

Ukulele Pichu: *Falls* *Lands*

Summer: Thank god. I thought you'd been really hurt…

Ben: *Falls over* OWWW…!

Summer: What?

Ben: HE LANDED ON MY FOOT!

Me: CUT!

**The Opposite**

Summer: Looks like you're out of ammo… *Smirk*

Pinchers: Looks like we're gonna have to ram 'er!

Ben: HOLD ON! LET'S make this a fair fight…

Summer: :O Where's Ben?

Ben: *Has fallen off Staraptor* HELP ME!

Summer: O.o How did that happen?

Me: CUT!

**Uneven Step**

Summer: Let's go and tell Rand!

Ben: Ok?

Summer and Ben: *Running across Big Booker Bridge*

Summer: *Steps on uneven plank*

Ben: Uh oh…

Bridge: *Falls apart*

Summer: EEEEEEEEEEEK! *Falling*

Ben and Me: *Ben is falling behind Summer* *I'm on my director chair* CUT!

**Almost got it!**

?: *Running outside room* NEMA!

Rand: *Appears through doorway*

Summer, Ben and Leanne: Look out Ra-

Rand: *Whizzes past Nema and the Pincher* *Smashes into wall* OWWW...!

Nema: O.O

Rand: Almost got it!

Me: CUT!

**Blown Away**

Ben: Don't you dare wake up Articuno!

Red Eyes: *Sticks tongue out* Make me.

Articuno: *Awakens* ARTICU!

Summer: *Eyes widen*

Ben: *Notices what's gonna happen* Look out Red Eyes!

Red Eyes: *Confused Look* For what?

Articuno: ARTICU! *Flies past Red Eyes*

Red Eyes: *Standing near edge* EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *Blown off edge*

Pinchers: LEADER!

Me: CUT!

**Wrong Ranger Sign!**

*The fortress is falling*

Ben: QUICK! Call Ho-oh!

Summer: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? *Jumps and draws Ranger Sign*

Latias: *Appears* LATI?

Ben and Nema: O.O SUMMER!

Summer: Oops… We're doomed…

Narrator: In the end Oblivia was destroyed just because a ranger girl drew the wrong ranger sign.

Me: CUT! THAT ISN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT!

**I will, I will, burn you!**

At the top of Mt. Sorbet…

Red Eyes: Try and capture my Typhlosion!

Ben: Alright them!

Typhlosion: TYPHLO! *Flamethrower*

Ben: This is easy! *Capturing Typhlosion*

Red Eyes: Come on Typhlosion, you worthless Pokemon!

Typhlosion: TYPH… *Turns to Red Eyes* Grr…

Red Eyes: *Sweatdrops* Oops…

Typhlosion: TYPHLOSION! *Massive flamethrower*

Red Eyes: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *Butt is on fire* MY BACKSIDE IS ON FIRE!

Summer: XD Serves you right!

Ben: :O Summer don't say that! It's our job to help people in need!

Summer: So…?

Ben: Ugh! I always have to do everything! *Commands Vaporeon to use Water Gun*

Red Eyes: *Butt is smoking* I am NEVER gonna do that AGAIN. O.O *Gasps, then faints*

Summer: You gotta admit. That was kind of funny.

Ben: It was actually. :D

Summer and Ben: BEST MISSION EVER! XD

Me: CUT!

Please Review Ideas for me PLEASE!

Look out for Chapter 2 of Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Bloopers! XD 3


	2. Blooper Special!

_**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Bloopers!**_

**Blooper Special!**

**Wut.**

**At the Wireless Tower**

Summer: *Captures Raikou*

Pink Eyes: *Appears*

Random Music: *Starts to play*

Summer: I'm a ROCKSTAR!

Pink Eyes: Nice.

Summer: Hey!

Pink Eyes: …I'm here because you messed with my client!

Summer: She started it!

Pink Eyes: Well I am ending it, little miss soon to be, used to be!

Random Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rand: Hey, hey! Stop messing with MY client!

Summer: It's ok dad, I can handle this!

Pink Eyes: Why don't ya listen to her? Come on! Get in the wagon!

Random Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rand: Excuse me?

Pink Eyes: Oh, and while you're at it, you might want to shave the ferret off your face…

Random Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rand: …I shave mine when you shave yours…

Pink Eyes: :O

Random Audience: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Rand: *Looks at Audience* That's right! I went there!

Me, Nema and Leanne: *Laughing really loudly*

Me: This is fun. This is a fun time.

Ben: CUT!

Me: D:

Rand: D: I was enjoying that!

Me: IGNORE IT! CONTINUE!

Rand: OK!

Summer: *Styler rings* *Answers it*

Mikayla (Dawn): Hi! Hannah!

Hannah (Summer): What is it Mikayla?

Mikayla: I'm so sorry about your concert!

Did they big pop star get scared?

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hannah: Yeah…Riight…

What if my family has a serious medical condition?

Mikayla: I know. It's you! It's called Wimpititas! It means you're a wimp. (Wimp-a-tight-as)

Hannah: I know what it means.

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Mikayla: I can see the headlines already! Mikayla rocks the world while Hannah hides from the homeless!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hannah: Listen Mikcockroach!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Mikayla: What?

Hannah: THE CONCERT'S FOR HUNGER RELIEF.

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Mikayla: Like I care~! By the way, I'm gonna steal all your fans, and there's nothing you can do about it!

Hannah: Oh yeah there is!

Mikayla: What?

Hannah: I'm gonna be there!

Mikayla: You are?

Fan: You are!

Hannah: Yes! And you better wear something absorbent because I'm gonna be wiping the stage with you!

Mikayla: D:

Hannah: Oh yeah! I went there!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ben, Me, Nema, Leanne and Rand: CUT!

* * *

><p>Me: I have no idea why I did this…<p>

Pink Eyes: You still should shave that ferret off your face…

Rand: I'll still shave mine when you shave yours!

Pink Eyes: STOP SAYING THAT!

Dawn: Mikayla rocks the world while Hannah hides from the homeless…

Summer: For the last time! THE CONCERT'S FOR HUNGER RELIEF.

Everyone in the world: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoopsies!**

Prof. Hastings is explaining the mission to the rangers…

Prof. Hastings: They are called the…uhhhh….ummmm…LINE!

Line person: *Shows board saying Pokemon Pinchers*

Me: CUT! TAKE TWO!

**Whoopsies! Take Two**

Prof. Hasting: They are called the Pokemon Pinchers!

Summer and Ben: :O

Me: *Snickers*

Prof. Hastings: Right now, they are beginning to be- *Notices everyone staring* What?

Ben: *Points while covering mouth*

Prof. Hastings: *Looks down* Well, this is awkward…

*The Professor's trousers have gone down*

Me: *Laughing and ROFLing* AHAHA- CUT! –HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Lightning = Danger! Not lollipops!**

*Ben and Summer are flying through clouds to Mt Layuda*

Ben: *On Latios* Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Summer: *On Latias* Stop messing around Ben.

Ben: No! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Summer: BEN! *Notices random bruise on Ben's forehead* Huh? Are you ok, Ben?

Ben: *Gone crazy* AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LIGHTNING EQUALS LOLLIPOPS!

Summer: CUT IT OUT!

Ben: Neverrrrrrrrr.

Summer: You idiot.

Ben: :D

Summer: That was an insult.

Ben: So? Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Summer: *Slaps forehead*

Me: :D:D:D:D:D:D CUT!

Ben: LOLLIPOPS! *Faints*

Everyone including camera crew: …

**What is Mewtwo?**

*In fortress*

Ben: Summer? What is Mewtwo?

Summer: The evolution of Mew.

*A loud slap is heard* *Everyone looks at me*

Me: IT IS NOT AN EVOLUTION, SUMMER! AND YOU SAID YOU KNEW THE SCRIPT!

Summer: So what is Mewtwo?

Me: Mewtwo is a Pokemon that was created with Mew's DNA.

Ben: Cool.

Socitea: Hey! Get a move on! It's cold up here!

Rand and Nema: Cut!

**Going somewhere?**

*Ben has captured Red Eyes's Charizard*

Red Eyes: *Worried* Impossible!

*Random blue light appears*

Red Eyes and Ben: AHH! *Get sucked in*

*Meanwhile on the Union*

Murph: Where is Ben?

Summer: *Shrugs*

*Blue light appears*

Ben: OW!

Red Eyes: *Unconscious*

Summer: Rakua! That wasn't part of the script!

Policeman: *Appears and arrests Red Eyes*

Cast: Hey!

Me: CUT! *Shoots Policeman with ray gun*

**Strong Wind**

Summer and Rand walked up the wireless tower's stairs.

Rand: Argh. It's windy here. Watch your step.

Summer: Err…Rand?

Rand: Yes?

Summer: Look out.

Rand: Huh? *Looks behind him* AH! *Falls of side of wireless tower*

Summer: *Sweatdrop*

Me: Cut! Helen! Get Rand some ice!

* * *

><p>Me: The last one was inspired when I was on the wireless tower in the DS game.<p>

Rand: *Has ice pack*

Me: And I kept on getting interrupted, so the wind itself pushed me off a total of 8 times. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Shove**

Summer: Where's Ben!

Blue Eyes: *Nods*

Red Eyes: *Smirks* Right here! *Shoves Ben off Z.Z. Flyer*

Ben: OW!

Everyone: What?

Ben: I LANDED ON MY ANKLE! *Is rolling around in pain*

Me: Cut! Take two!

**Shove Take Two**

Summer: Where's Ben!

Blue Eyes: *Nods*

Red Eyes: *Smirks* Right here! *Shoves Ben off Z.Z. Flyer*

Ben: *Lands on face* OW, DAMNIT!

Summer: *Face palm* What is it this time?

Ben: *Nose is bleeding* I THINK HE BROKE MY NOSE!

Me: CUT! HELEN! TAKE BEN TO THE NURSE!

**The Awakening Of Zapdos Take One**

Strange person on flying chair: Awaken Zapdos! *Pink dough emerges from hole in chair*

Ben: Ugh…Where did they come from…?

Strange person on flying chair: Huh? Hey! DAMNIT ARLEY! STOP PUTTING PLAYDOUGH IN MY CHAIR!

Arley: It wasn't me! It was Kasa and Hocus! I just encouraged them!

Me, Summer and Ben: *Sweatdrops*

Daniel: Cut!

**The Awakening Of Zapdos Take Two**

Strange person on flying chair: Awaken Zapdos! *Pink Beam emerges from hole in chair*

Zapdos: S…skreeeeee! *Flies off*

Summer: Alright! Who the heck are you!

Strange person on flying chair: You'll find out soon enough…Summer…and Ben…

Ben and Summer: How do you know our names!

Strange person on flying chair: Goodby- *Falls* AHH!

Ben: AHH! IT'S EDWARD!

Summer: We already knew that, stupid.

Ben: I'm not stupid!

Summer: Are too!

Ben: Are not!

Summer: Are too!

Ben: Are not!

Summer: Are too!

Ben: Are not!

Summer: Are not!

Ben: Glad you agree.

Summer: …Damnit! It didn't work!

Daniel: *Comes in with coke and burger* …I'm…not going to ask…

Me: Cut!

Daniel: Coke?

Me: Ew, no! I hate fizzy drinks! I thought you knew that! Give it to Kate or something!

**The Explosion Of The Submarine**

Ben: Hey, Summer?

Summer: Hm?

Ben: How much longer do we have until the explosion?

Summer: Uhhh…*Looks at styler* …ten seconds.

Ben: WHAT!

Summer: Run!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M.

Ben: …We really need to get our timing right!

Summer: *Blackened by blast* …

Me: O_o Cut?

**The Destruction of Dolce Island…Whoops!**

Edward: Let's see what this thing can do…

*A giant white circle is shot out of the fortress and hits Dolce Island, destroying it*

Summer: Pichu's home…this is unforgivable, right Ben?

*Ben is not there*

Summer: Pichu, did you see…

*Pichu is not there*

Summer: …

EARLIER

Ben: Dolce Island is pretty, don't you agree?

Pichu: Pichu!

*BZZZZZ*

Ben: Eh?

Pichu: PICHU! *Notices sky fortresses attack*

Ben: #$£!*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Katie: *Enters with glass of apple juice and biscuits*

Daniel: *Sweatdrop* Uh…

Katie: *Notices surroundings* …Cut?

**The Destruction of Renbow Island! …Wait…WHAT?!**

Edward: I think Renbow Island should follow the same path into oblivion like Dolce Island.

Nema: But…but my mom's on Renbow Island!

Edward: Too bad. *Does something funny and a white light emits from the fortress*

Ben: WAIT! RENBOW ISLAND ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP!

Katie: …*Reads Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs Walkthrough* He's right! Rand does something funny to the cannon and Renbow is saved.

Daniel: But if he didn't…

Summer and Katie: THEN RENBOW WILL BLOW UP!

Ben: CUT! CUT! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, CUT!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM!

Nema: M…mom…


	5. Final chapter

_**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Bloopers!**_

**Hi!**

Ben: So…looking for a sunken UFO, huh? How fun…

…

Ben: And seriously, did that Pokemon HAVE to drop into this…darkness?

*Ben's hand brushes something metal*

Ben: Huh, is this…?

…

Ben: It is!

*Ben drags the UFO up to the surface*

Ben: Geez, I'm NEVER doing that again…

Scientist kid: Hey! Thanks for bringing me that UFO!

Nixie: Hm? It's kinda big for a UFO…

*Offstage*

Katie: Hey, Daniel? Isn't that the UFO thing that was stored in the base…ment…?

Daniel: Oh yeah! The one that- …Oh…

*Onstage*

Scientist kid: Yeah, it is…

*An ominous knock comes from within*

Ben: WOAH.

*The top of the UFO comes off*

Summer: HAI.

Ben, Nixie and Scientist kid: O_O

Ben: Er, Summer?

Summer: Hm?

Ben: This is the 'swim for UFO' scene…

Summer: It is? O_O DANIEL!

Daniel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katie: CUT!

* * *

><p><span><strong>BURN!<strong>

Nema: AHHHHHH! MY HOUSE! IT'S ON FIRE!

Ben: *Staring at fire as if in a trance* WOAH.

Nema: Ben! Do something before my house burns down!

Ben: WTF? Don't they have fire-extinguishers in Oblivia?

Nema: IT'S POKEMON. WE USE WATER.

Ben: Well, what happened if all the water Pokemon died out?!

Daniel: *Offstage* GUYS! YOU DO NOTICE WE DID USE REAL FIRE?!

Ben and Nema: You did? *Turn to burnt-down house* Oh, crud.

Katie: Oh, for crying out - *Facepalm* CUT!

* * *

><p><strong>Air supply<strong>

Summer: Sooooooooo…where is this UFO?

Voice Nav.: Warning. Low air supply.

Summer: WTF? We've only been underwater for about a minute!

Voice Nav.: Warning. Air supply drastically decreasing.

Summer: … *Starts to swim up*

Voice Nav.: Air supply almost depleted.

Summer: O_O *Struggles for breath*

…

Ben: THE AWESOME ME TO THE RESCUE! *Grabs Summer and drags her up to the surface*

Summer: WHAT THE HELL, DUDE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE SUBMARINE!

Ben: So what? I'm just so awesome that I escaped.

Summer: Without Staraptor?

Ben: …*Facepalm*

Daniel: CUT!

Katie: HOW MANY CUTS ARE WE GOING TO NEED TO DO ON THIS?!

* * *

><p><strong>Time Mix-up<strong>

Ralph: Summer!

Summer: *Held by Celebi* Help me! *Disappears*

…

Summer: *Reappears in the middle of a forest* Eh? I'm pretty sure this isn't part of the…

Random Rampardos: ROAR. *Chases*

Summer: KHCDIUBWCBAXWKQWKPOCM!

Daniel: LOL!

Katie: *Le facepalm* FOR CRYING OUT – CUT! GOD DAMNIT! CUT!

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading 'Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs Bloopers'.<em>

…

_Daniel: Aw, we're finished?_

_Katie: Daniel, you know damn well that the rest are too gruesome to show._

_Daniel: …*Moves to depression corner*_


End file.
